


Demigods and Weather

by LucariosFish



Category: Lego Ninjago, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Set after the Gaea war, but i guess in due time we'll see, follow the tag "demigods and weather || ninjago x pjo" for random stuff on this fic, giant war?, i don't know about fight scenes, my own headcanons to be shoved and added in, yes this is all after ns10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: Heroes are like ninja- usually working against the monsters away from the eyes of the masses.Ninja are like heroes- waiting in the shadows and taking out evil that way.-Heroes meet heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lloyd, behind you!” 

 

Lloyd turned around and clenched his fist, thrusting it upwards. From beneath the Cyclopes, lime-colored spikes of energy rapidly shot out of the ground to wrap themselves around the monster’s ankles, making them to hit the ground and explode into golden dust. A crazed, shit-eating grin spread across Lloyd’s face as he sprinted to catch up with the others, nearly tripping himself over jutting tree roots. The others also had on ecstatic grins, happy in the way exhaustion and desperation makes you. The monsters seemed to appear near them out of thin air, almost like ghosts (Lloyd and Cole wouldn’t appreciate those jokes though). Thankfully they seemed easy enough to kill, not to say the ninja didn’t have any injuries (how was Kai supposed to know that Cyclopes were fireproof?).

  
  


“Come on, we’re almost at the camp,” Nya says, her heavy breathing cutting in between her words, watching Lloyd wipe the sweat on his forehead off with his gi’s sleeve. It wasn’t just any day her family is whisked away into a new realm. In her hands she clutched a single white scroll, the only words scrawled in a curly handwriting that said a single destination:

 

> _ Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill,  
>  _ _ Farm Road 3.141 _ _  
>  _ _ Long Island, New York 11954 _

 

“What do you think we’ll see? Oh, oh! Maybe  _ this realm’s  _ dragons?” Jay says, eyes open in awe. He’s clutching Zane’s arm, his fingers jittery and twitching with lightning. The nindroid hums in acknowledgement, slightly shaking his arm to loosen his friend’s grip. His sensitive wire system didn’t appreciate the stinging it was receiving. 

 

“Yea’, yea’, I’m curious too. But let’s talk  _ after _ we’re safe! These woods are chock-full of monsters!” Kai exclaims, placing his hands on Nya and Lloyd’s shoulders. He gently pushes them forward, contrasting his angry scowl. He’s had enough of his siblings getting hurt.

 

“I agree with Kai. I don’t want to stick around just for another baddie to come charging at us. And also, this realm might not even dragons!” Cole exclaims, goading Jay and Zane to move. “Besides, we’re all tired, hungry, and injured.” Cole doesn’t mention the fatal blow he narrowly escaped. None of them do.

 

“And it’s getting dark,” Jay muttered, drifting closer to Nya as the sun set, tugging Cole along with him by the wrist. Zane followed after them, popping open his wrist panel to take a glance at the time. 8:48pm. 

 

Lloyd huffed in exasperated affection. “Alright, I’ll just summon up a ball of gre-“

 

Kai snaps his fingers from behind Lloyd, fire sprouting from his fingertips. “There- no need to spend your energy now, greenie.” He smirks, moving in between Nya and Jay to be in the middle so everyone could use the flame’s light. Zane, while being the farthest from Kai, could still see perfectly fine as he brightened the LEDs in his eyes. 

 

Lloyd rolled his eyes affectionately, waves of tiredness rolling over his body. “Thanks Kai, but I can handle it.” 

 

“Like how well you handled that giant dog thing?” Kai said smoothly, his unlit hand clenching itself. “If it weren’t for me, you’d have your head bit right off your shoulders!” Kai breathes in deeply, keeping his eyes open. The image of his baby brother underneath a giant dog with its jaw ready to  _ kill Lloyd  _ has seared its way into the back of Kai’s eyelids.

 

“I’m fine,” Lloyd huffs, flicking back his hair. He doesn’t say anything else after though. Lloyd knows that his brothers and sister and been worried sick, fussing over him a tad too unnecessarily- he knows it’s just how they were though. Lloyd wouldn’t change them for the world. 

 

The ninja trekked on- Jay gazing up at the night sky speckled in stars, similar to how his freckles dotted his own face, Zane had opened up his arm compartment and fiddled with his wires, making small conversation with Cole, and Nya and Lloyd kept on lookout, directing Kai in what they thought was the right direction.

 

“Are we going in the right direction? Because I swear we’ve passed by that tree three times by now.” Jay pointed out the tree, and Lloyd almost wanted to say that yes, they did- but kept it in, in fear of Jay going into hysterics. It was not uncommon for the blue ninja to do so. 

 

“Just keep an eye out for an arch- It’s the entrance,” Lloyd says. He blows back his yellow hair, green eyes darting back and forth between the trees.  _ They had to find it _ , he thinks to himself. The balance needs them to. 

 

“Uh,” Cole pauses in his stride, causing everyone to stop along with him. He points forward, a little ways to the east. “Is that what we’re looking for?” It wasn’t really an arch- it was squared off at the top rather than rounded. Similar to the ones they had back home in Ninjago. The arch was made of marble, the white stone was dirty, a dusting of dirt keeping the marble from shining. Vines were growing up from the base and higher. At the squared top were some symbols- letters, Lloyd told the ninja. An alphabet they weren’t familiar with.

 

“Well, it’s the camp’s name, right? Camp Half-Blood, which I, by the way, don’t like,” Jay says. The team knew why, of course- After the Oni attacked and Jay’s nervous energy bounding and coming out as twitchy fingers and jittery highs, the blue ninja blurted out the truth about him being adopted. That lead to the whole Nadakhan situation happening, and everything in between. Zane insisted on retrieving Echo.

 

“Yes, it is. Our connection is faint, but Pixal and Echo managed to decode it with Sensei Wu’s help.” The nindroid says, a little smile playing on his lips. “It’s what the people here call  _ Greek _ .” 

 

“Well,  _ Greek  _ looks weird. All these symbols…” Jay trailed off, remembering that Ninjago’s way of writing was more or less the same. He laughed nervously, scratching his collarbone in embarrassment. Cole snorted at his friend’s expense, bumping Jay’s shoulder in a friendly gesture, and Jay pushed him back lightly. 

 

“We goin’ in or what?” Kai asks, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. “It’s getting dark and I’d rather not let some _ thing _ charge at us again.”

 

Nya shook her head. “We can’t just walk in! That’s rude!”

 

“It’s a good thing you’re not just ‘walking in’ then. Let’s not upset each other now.” Jay jumped at the disembodied voice, grabbing onto the red cloth on Kai, who snuffed out the fire in his hand. Shaking off their surprise quickly, the ninja got into their defensive positions, powers in check and weapons out. Best not to show their true power, after all. 

 

Their unexpected guest stepped out of a bush and around a tree, showing off his large height and stature. Lloyd flicked his hand, and the ninja relaxed, dropping their stances and their weapons. He gestured his hand toward the large man, inviting him to speak first.

 

“I am Chiron, the…  _ protector  _ of this camp. Since you seem to know where and what the camp is-,” he draws out a bow seemingly from thin air, but it was near night so the lack of light came into play, “I suggest you start talking.” 

 

Lloyd straightened up. “You called us here,” he said, holding his hand out towards Nya. Taking the scroll from her, Lloyd steps up toward Chiron, his bow and arrow never moving its pointed mark away from Lloyd’s eyes.

 

“Is that so?” Chiron grunts, eyeing the oddly uniformed, weapon-clad ninja. That was what they were. Chiron’s seen many a thing in the millennia he’s been around, but ninja so colorful? Does that not defeat the purpose of stealth? Especially with such bold shades of red and green on two of them- Chiron shuffles his hooves. 

 

“Yes, you did. Here,” Lloyd hands Chiron the scroll. The centaur (it finally clicked in Lloyd’s head) slowly lowers and slings back on his bow, taking the manuscript from the green ninja. There, in his crisp handwriting, was the camp’s address. Chiron let out a weary sigh.

“Guess it can’t be helped. I allow you to step into camp.” The ninja straightened at the centaur’s odd wording, but Chiron just gestured them to follow him as he turned his horse body around. “Come now, let’s not waste any time. The campers would be thrilled to have you.”

 

“Well then, if you say so,” Cole steps up next to Lloyd, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. Just to keep him within reach. “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like details. I like characters. Sorry y'all get a bunch of "superfluous bs" as my auto-shop teacher would say.
> 
> //this chapter not beta-d and possibly other preceding it\\\

_ “Are we actually gonna follow this guy?”  _ Jay whispers in ancient Ninjagan, something Wu insisted they learn to communicate with each other in secret. Cole nodded his head firmly (a faint  _ “Of course!”  _ following after), Lloyd agreeing with him a moment after, trusting in Cole’s judgement.

 

Jay groaned,  _ “This is not good.”  _ Zane rolled his eyes, replying back in perfect Ninjagan:  _ “I think you mean it sucks?”  _ He smiles as he speaks in perfect Ninjagan. Jay grumbles an agreement, complaining, in English, how much he (Zane) sucks. The ninja break out in chuckles and snickers, prompting the others to join (in Ninjagan of course) and side with either Jay or Zane. (Cole and Kai sided with Jay because Zane was “so perfect, he sucked,” making the nindroid laugh.)

 

“Come in now. The campers will all be at dinner, so we can go to the Big House without them seeing us.” Still, even with stating that fact, Chiron still walked the ninja toward the lake and treading over the soft sand of it. He noticed the red and black ninja looking over the water warily, skirting away from it. He didn’t comment on it. 

 

Kicking sand up into the air, the ninja romped around like excited dogs who’ve just met each other. The lake was beautiful, Cole and Kai admitted, but that didn’t mean their fears were away. The two did kick some water into the air together though after goading each other to touch the water. All in good fun. 

 

“Look over there!” Jay pointed and gasped, slipping into English. Following his finger and the other ninjas’ wide-eyed stares, Chiron saw the water nymphs flashing the group their pearly-white smiles. Nya waved at one and the nymph waved back sweetly. 

 

“Yes, they are called water nymphs. Be careful, they’re tricksters and would love to drown you,” Chiron said, wondering if he should’ve left out the drowning part out when the smell of fear the group spiked up. He waved his hand in the air, blowing the smell away from his nose, and stamped his hooves on the ground to get the ninja to pay attention to him.

 

“We mustn’t waste time. The campers will be finishing dinner soon, and if I were you, I wouldn’t want to attract attention.” 

 

Lloyd straightened up. “Alright, let’s get there quick then.” Under the cover of shadows, the ninja ran alongside their centaur guide as they entered a large sky-blue farmhouse. The ninja marveled at the size, Cole especially feeling quite small. It  _ was  _ pretty big.

 

Chiron took the ninja into the main sitting room, gesturing for them to take a seat among the many chairs and couches. Lloyd set out to sit in the middle of the largest one, a peeling red and grey one. Jay dived in after him, Nya perfectly seated between Jay and the armrest. Cole slammed himself down on Lloyd’s left, throwing his arms on the headrest. Kai spread himself stomach down along the length of the headrest, shoving Cole’s arm over to capture Lloyd’s neck, the green ninja choking a cough. Zane released a sigh, situating himself in the snug space between Cole and end of the couch. (The armrest previously there seemed torn off? He’ll have to fix it at some point.)

 

“Okay, so let’s start out from the beginning,” Chiron said, starting a pace across the room. “You ninja somehow found your way here, in New York, a place where I believe doesn’t exist in your world, am I correct?” 

 

Lloyd nodded. “Yes. However, ours simply goes by a different name. It seems like our worlds are similar to each other in some ways.” Chiron nodded.

 

“So you just...teleported here? How did you get here, to this world?” Lloyd tensed up, afraid of this question, until Cole patted his shoulder, whispering in Ninjagan that Zane had this.

 

“Please do not share this information without our knowledge, but we came here through use of a magic crystal we harbor in our world,” the nindroid said calmly. Chiron muttered his agreement not to share the information without the ninjas’ consent, knowing that the knowledge of such a crystal in the wrong mind can cause chaos. 

 

“Alright. So you came here because…” Chiron let his sentence patter out to allow the group to gather their thoughts. Cole was about to speak when Chiron rubbed the bridge of his nose, the part where the eyes separated. 

 

“Forgive me for this request, but may you take off your masks? This conversation seems too formal, and judging by your voices, you all are teenagers.” The ninja stilled, the red one shifting up on their stomach to lift their chest and arms.

 

_ “Should we?”  _ Zane directs this to Lloyd, who has his hands clasped tightly together. Next to him, Nya answers for him.

 

_ “We should build trust with this man at least,” _ she said, ignoring her brother’s quiet silly remarks of “horse-man” above her.

 

Zane lets out a near silent whine, PIXAL and Wu on the other side of his intercom sharing their agreements with Nya. Echo merely tells Zane to stay safe, and that “it goes for the others, too! Especially Jay!” The ice master relays this information to which Cole snorted and Jay huffed at. 

 

“We...will comply with your request,” Lloyd says slowly, getting a pat of encouragement from Kai. 

 

“Thank you. I understand that it’s a very personal request, so thank you, again.” Chiron says, thanking the Fates these teens weren’t uppity and cooperative. He’ll have to do his part too, when the time comes. 

 

The green ninja nods, and pushes back his mask, letting blonde hair get ruffled up. The black ninja lets out a groan of relief, glad his mask was no longer required. He shook out his long dark hair. The blue one has rust-colored curls, the hair paired with his now revealed freckles making him look the youngest (for all Chiron knew, he could’ve been one of the oldest, but his appearance wouldn’t quite match his age if it was over 15). The red ninja whoops and pushes back his hood, his hair soft brown spikes. Both grey and white ninja do their revealing with no dramatics, combed black hair tied-up and a straight white undercut. 

 

“Alright, let’s start from the beginning again, shall we? I’m Chiron, supervisor and hero trainer of this camp.” He smiles in what he hopes was calming. “Left to right now.”

 

“I’m Jay, the...blue ninja. I use nunchucks in battle.” Jay wrings his hands together; Chiron didn’t miss the falter and the lack of age, but didn’t call out on it. 

 

“‘Sup, I’m Kai. Red ninja. Sword master.” Kai gives a salute to Chiron, smirking a little at the centaur. Chiron acknowledges him with a nod.

 

“I’m Nya, the grey ninja and mature sister of this dummy.” She pokes Kai’s forehead. “I specialize in spears.” 

 

“I’m Lloyd, green ninja. Jack of all trades.” Lloyd says, and Chiron raises an eyebrow at the oddly informal speech, so unlike previous words said. Again, he won’t call anything out.

 

“Cole’s the name, and beating monsters up is my game! I’m the classic black ninja, and a master of the scythe and war hammer. Hand-to-hand combat is also a thing I dabble in.” Chiron nodded approvingly, impressed. Cole had an air of cool indifference, however. 

 

The last one smiled warmly at Chiron. “Hello, I am Zane, the white ninja. I master in shuriken throwing and archery.” THe centaur hums, already planning on evaluating the group’s skills in their crafts.

 

“Thank you again for revealing yourselves and sharing some information. It is much appreciated, as always.” Chiron was sure he was beginning to annoy them, and his tail flattened against his underbelly. 

 

Lloyd nods, smiling a little. “It’s no problem, sir. We were going to reveal ourselves eventually. Better you get to know us so we work better to resolve your trouble.”

Chiron’s eyes darkened, his tail straightening out. “Yes, about that-”

 

A sudden squeak of the front door opening had Chiron turn around to face the intruder. Percy walks in through the doorless doorway, grinning widely. “Chiron! My favorite teacher. What are you doing all by yourself?”   
  
Chiron looked at Percy, confused. He turned around so see that the ninja have completely hidden themselves away. Right away he could tell that one or two were behind the couch, as it was big enough to. As for anything else, he couldn’t tell. Chiron turned back around to address Percy.

 

And right behind Percy was Lloyd. Chiron almost reared into the air in shock, but kept his cool. Ninja, right. “Well, you see Percy…” Lloyd nods at Chiron, giving him permission to tell the new guy about them. “We have some problems at hand and...I recruited some help.”

 

“Help? What kind of help?” Percy asks his mentor, looking around the room to see if there was anyone. No one was in the chairs or anything. Maybe Chiron was waiting for them. Or finally lost a few screws.

 

Chiron breathed in heavily. “Ninjas, Percy. I got the help of some ninjas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> Check the "demigods and weather || ninjago x pjo" tag for more random content for this baby. Follow my blog if you want to do that too (@tornado-of-stupid) :^


End file.
